The present invention relates to a fluid injection device which is extremely useful for injecting fluid into an externally circumfluid unit, for example, a thin-film EL panel requiring injection of moisture-proof oil.
Conventionally, such a device being used for injection of fluid into an externally circumfluid unit first inserts an injection pipe 2 into the inlet provided on a dish-type glass substrate of the external circumfluid unit such as a thin-film EL panel shown in FIG. 1, and then provides sealing around the inlet using adhesive agent 3 to prevent fluid leakage so that the injection pipe 2 can be integrated with the external unit 1, and finally injects oil into the external unit 1 through the injection pipe 2. After completing the oil injection, the conventional method presses portion a of the injection pipe 2 from both sides to provisionally seal it, and then cuts off the pipe above the pressed portion, and finally seals the cut portion with resin. Such a conventional method however needs to replace the injection pipe in each fluid injection, and yet, it always involves complex work to be done and cannot quickly and continuously inject oil into the external circumfluid unit.